


Trials of fate

by ThePlanetMars



Category: Naruto
Genre: :))), F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Multi, Swords, but im not gonna let them, but not really, hot hot hot, kakashi and naruto care about eachother, my boi is so precious, my boys just want to chill, naruto gets some help from the kyubbi, protectivness, red wearing naruto, serious naruto, skilled naruto, sorta time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlanetMars/pseuds/ThePlanetMars
Summary: Naruto gains the help of the Kyubbi. With that he recieves powers that will either hinder him, or make him grow into the person that can save the world. Its just a gift that he finds love on the way.





	Trials of fate

**Author's Note:**

> heyy yall this is the first chapter, hope you like it. ilysm :)

The sun slowly sank behind the Hokage monument, shining a warm orange over the leaf village, that certainly gives the fire country it's name. It was the time that civilians ended their daily routine and retired home for a safe and peaceful sleep. Well, except for one individual, and that individual is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Well, Naruto Uzumaki to his knowledge.

He ran and wouldn't stop running, Drunk civilians stumbled after him. they slowly started to catch up to him even though they stumbled and the world swayed beneath their feet. In their intoxicated stage they forgot about all about the Sandaime law. They slurred curses at the small boy, demanding that he pay for the villages misery, even though Naruto had no part in the disaster.

Naruto turned a corner, hoping it would lead him away from the intoxicated group. Sadly it trapped him in like a wild animal, the villagers slowly advanced holding themselves against the alley walls. their eyes glazed over with the poisonous drink that corrupted their minds. They yelled threats at the shaking boy who huddled into himself with his back against the wall, he shut his watering eyes wishing he was anywhere but there.

He felt something pulling him in, first he fought against it thinking it was one of the villagers doing something like a jutsu, but it didn't feel like it wanted to do any harm. He didn't know how he was feeling it but he just knew. So, he let it pull him in an in a second he found himself in a sewer of sorts. Two large pipes ran along the sides of the walls, one blue and the other red. He started walking through the murky water towards something he knew not off, he just went in the direction that felt right.

He walked for what felt like hours but in reality was minutes, until he came upon a large set of gates. Slowly he built up the courage to push the open, tiptoeing as silently as he could through the murky water. He came upon a room which held a jail of some sort with a large seal across the bars. Venturing in the room more he could hear and feel growling, it vibrated through his whole being. With his childish curiosity he explored more of the room, especially the shadowed part that curtained the other side of the cage.

A sharp, dark claw zoomed past the bars and stopped inches before the tip of naruto's nose. Letting out a squeak, he fell down into the murky water that came up to his chest. The claw retracted back into the cage, while a loud, deep, guttural laugh bellowed around the room. Whimpering, Naruto sank into the water more as large, crimson eyes shone through the darkness givin it more of a demonic look.

**“So my jailor has come to visit me. Rather small and pathetic for my taste, well he is just still a kit but still humans are pathetic ,so it still doesn't surprise me”**

The voice concluded, without really letting Naruto speak. Not that he could, all that would come out would be stuttering and whimpering.


End file.
